Gummi Bears Aventures of the Jungle Book 2 part 10
Baloo and the Gummi Bears walk deep into the jungle Baloo: what a weird scene, is that place always like that Cubbi: you don't know the half of it sir, that village is terrible Mowgli: all you ever hear is rules, rules, rules and work, work, work... Baloo: woah, watch your language, kid Mowgli: that's all they do: washing and dressing, I'm just tired of listening to it Baloo: sounds like they're screwy over there Mowgli: i dont want to talk about it especially Shanti Baloo: who's Shanti? Tummi: shes that girl in the village Baloo: not the one that lured Mowgli in Grammi: yep thats her Baloo: i knew it i knew she was trouble Mowgli: i even tried bringing her in the jungle and she got me in trouble Baloo: say again? Cubbi: we only wanted to show her all the fun we had Baloo: And she got him in trouble? Cubbi: that's right Baloo, she thinks the jungle is a scary place Baloo: where did she get that crazy idea Tummi: beats me, I however would like to see the jungle again, just like i went to agrabah and neverland again they walk by Kaa awakens in the tree Kaa: mmm...do my snake eyes deceive me? oh its the succelent mancub...and the gummi bears are back in the jungle too Baloo: forget that girl, you're with me now. you got everything you need right here and I've got my old singing partner back Mowgli: then hit it Papa Bear Baloo: look for the Bare Necessites the simple Bare Necessites forget about your worries and your strife i mean the Bare Necessities thats mother nature recipes that brings the Bare Necessites to life tries to snatch him but a tree hits him in the mouth Mowgli: oh yeah where ever i wander wherever i roam i couldn't be founder of my big home Baloo: the bees are buzzing in the trees making honey just for me and when you look under the rock and plants and take a glance at the fancy ants and maybe try a few Cubbi: no thanks, I'll pass on that Kaa sneaks up on Cubbi, but Cubbi not seeing him drops the rock on his head Cubbi: the Bare Necessites and life will come to you] Baloo: that's right, they'll come to you Mowgli: oh Baloo i don't ever want to see that girl or that village again Baloo: well of course you don't, its just us bears from now on Mowgli: yeah man Baloo: have you remembered everything you learned Mowgli: you bet i do papa bear he is about to pick those pears Baloo: ah uh Zummi: remember Mowgli, when you pick a raw paw or a prickly pear, and if you pick a raw paw next time beware picks them with a stick Baloo: don't pick a pear by the paw when you pick a pear try to use the claw but you don't need to use the claw when you pick a pear by the big raw paw now have i givin you clue Tummi: you bet you have Baloo Mowgli throws the pears and it hits Kaa in the face Baloo: the Bare Necessites and life will come to you] mowgli: They'll come to me Baloo: they'll come to you they head deep in the jungleCategory:The Jungle Book 2